


Another Sprace college headcanon.

by The_Pan_With_A_Plan



Series: Nettle writes headcanons [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, there's a mention of Race going to parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pan_With_A_Plan/pseuds/The_Pan_With_A_Plan
Summary: this is part of the same universe as the previous headcanon. find me on tumblr at @and-i-lostmy-shoe!





	Another Sprace college headcanon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papesdontsellthemselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesdontsellthemselves/gifts).



> this is part of the same universe as the previous headcanon. find me on tumblr at @and-i-lostmy-shoe!

  * Spot still chaperones Race to and from parties
  * Race is a very clingy drunk 
  * Always holding spot’s hands
  * Hugging him 
  * Face buried in his shoulders, back, or chest
  * He doesn’t go to as many parties anymore though 
  * He doesn’t want Spot to have the hassle of babysitting him 
  * Race is good at folding laundry, but he _hates_ matching up socks 
  * So they sit down on the floor together and fold laundry 
  * Race says “I feel like we’re a married couple and shit”
  * But he says it with a smile 
  * Sometimes spot will come home after a long day and he’ll just find Race and silently pull him into a hug 
  * And Race just lets him
  * When Race has a long day, he comes home and curls up in Spot’s lap
  * They have pasta Wednesday 
  * “That doesn’t alliterate, Race”
  * “It doesn’t have to”
  * They don’t really have pet names, except for Racer (Race only lets Spot call him that), Spottie (Spot barely lets Race call him that), and babe
  * So Race takes Spot to meet his “mystery friend” (he’s a lil’ shit like that)
  * And Race tells Jack he wants to introduce him to his boyfriend, but he doesn’t tell him his name (he’s a lil’ shit like that)
  * So Spot and Race show up at the restaurant arm in arm
  * And Jack is sitting at the table 
  * And Jack and Spot say simultaneously “what thE _FUCK?!?”_
  * Since neither Spot nor Jack use the Larkin name 
  * Race didn’t know that they’re brothers




End file.
